


Break up with your girlfriend, I’m bored

by kitgkat21



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged up characters, Drunk Jungkook, Kinda fluff, M/M, jungkook is a flirt, kai is legal, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitgkat21/pseuds/kitgkat21
Summary: “As a friend and colleague I should be happy for the both of them...right?”





	Break up with your girlfriend, I’m bored

Kai’s POV (He’s 18 in this)

Things had been different lately. Between me and him, that is. See Jungkook had recently gotten a girlfriend. She was pretty, smart, and funny. What more could a guy ask for right? As a friend and colleague I should be happy for the both of them...right? But the truth was...I wasn’t. Every time I saw the two of them at the company or being all lovey dovey it really...bothered me. 

I guess you could say my feelings developed for Jungkook when he would help me with vocal lessons or would take me out to eat for “working hard kai- ah.” Those little things made me fall for the guy. And who could blame me? Jungkook was charming in every way possible; be it singing, dancing, or just him being there, he had charm...and I fell for those charms.

One night when him and boys were out celebrating he came back drunk. I think they were celebrating just to celebrate and splurge their money. Jungkook had came back, to my dorm, drunk out of his mind. 

“Kai-ah! (hiccup) Let me crash here the night please.”

Jungkook pleaded with that puppy dog look of his that always drew me in, a look I could never say no to. 

“Fine hyung, but only for the night. Lisa will be looking for you in the morning and you know how she gets when she doesn’t know where you are.”

I lightly scolded him trying to seem like the authority figure in the situation but ultimately...failing. 

Jungkook scoffed at my little “warning” and made his way to my bedroom. Once he reached said room he plopped himself on my bed and “proceeded” to go to sleep.

Thinking nothing of it, I decided to head off to bed myself since it was pretty late  
and I had a schedule the next day. Taking a spot next to Jungkook on my bed, which just barely fit the both of us, I tried to rest my eyes and lull myself to sleep. That was until I felt Jungkook‘s arm lock around my small frame.

“Hyung, I thought you were sleeping?” I asked with confusion clear in my voice.

“I was but...I can’t with you next to me.”  
Jungkook then got to eye level with my and looked me dead in the face. He didn’t look like the drunk hyung that I offered a place to at my apartment half an hour ago. He started to edge his lips closer to mine, but right before our lips connected I softly whispered,

“Hyung...break up with your girlfriend.” 

And all he did was smirk back.

•Fin


End file.
